1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to pocket knives and repair tools and more specifically it relates to an impact relief tool. The impact relief tool is constructed for use by a greens keeper, to relieve an impact caused by a golf ball striking and indenting the surface of a golf green.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous pocket knives and repair tools have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,311 to Arden; U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,850 to Kuhnl; U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,182 to Pelow; U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,133 to Upton; U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,169 to Hardin et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,553 to Digerness et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.